Hiroto's Kokoro
by QueensOfSpice
Summary: All Hiroto, a robot, wanted was a kokoro, but for a machine to obtain one, it must pay a specific price. - One-shot / Based off Vocaloid song "Kokoro"


"Now, open your eyes." A voice called out to the dormant robot. It obeyed without hesitation. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Do you know who I am?

"You're the one who created me."

"Are all systems working properly?"

"Yes. There are no problems."

"Good. Then, your name is…"

* * *

A boy, or rather an android, with bright red hair blankly stared at the man before him, lifeless eyes simply gazing at him as he attempted to comprehend what he was talking about. Something about a heart and feelings. What were those? He'd not been given the programs for them.

"Do you understand? Emotions come from right here." The man pointed at the robot's chest, slightly left and above center. The redhead wasn't sure why it was there instead of perfect center. Was it because that was where some kind of chip was supposed to have been installed? Or maybe he was referring to a human organ. Then, of course, his creator should know he wouldn't have something like that…

"I wasn't programmed with these 'emotions', so I can't understand." The android stated plainly, his voice being almost completely monotone.

The organic man frowned at the response he received and stated. "Emotions can't be programmed, but I can at least try to teach you them…" He'd expected these results, but he'd been hoping that it wouldn't have actually turned the way he'd thought it would.

The man had tried as hard as he could to show his robot how emotions and feelings worked, but no matter what he did, the redhead just wasn't able to grasp the idea of the kokoro or the emotions that it would let its owner feel.

* * *

Finally the dreaded day came. The day when the man would have to leave his creation in this world as he moved on to the afterlife. He knew that his android, his son, wasn't ready, but it just wasn't possible for him to struggle out of death's grasp.

Since that dreaded day, the boy had been left alone to wander around in the abandoned laboratory. He still sometimes would try to learn how to feel emotions, but it always ended in failure, just as it had before. At one point he nearly blew a fuse from how hard he had been attempting to comprehend emotions the way he creator had hoped he would.

One day the android passed by the main computer room. The data in his brain chip reminded him of a certain file that may be able to help him unlock the secrets of emotions. The secrets of the kokoro.

Quickly, the redhead made his way into the room. The room his creator had first awakened him in and often would use for trying to teach him about the kokoro.

"_Never touch this file." The man stated to his creation, gesturing to the specified file. "You may not be able to handle what's inside."_

Despite his creator's warning, the boy pressed the button he had been forbidden to touch. A multitude of picture files popped up on the screen. He selected a few and opened them up. A few looked happy, with a boy that looked just like him. It showed him playing soccer and having fun with his father, the android's creator. Some showed pictures of him in the hospital, and others of... his funeral?

There were tears dripping down the robot's cheek. He didn't understand how this was possible. When he placed a hand over his chest, there was a soft beat. Could this be what he'd wanted? Could this be a kokoro?

He looked back up at all the pictures on the screen. He smiled along with the boy in the pictures at seeing all the good times he and his father'd had together, but felt the tears returning as he once again saw the funeral and hospital pictures.

Only one picture remained that he hadn't seen. When opening it up, it showed a tombstone that read "Kira Hiroto".

The android fell to his knees, sobbing. He finally understood what emotions were, he finally had a kokoro, but with knowledge of that also came knowledge that he wished he didn't know. He knew the reason he had been designed the way he was and knew where he ad gotten his name. The name Hiroto.

* * *

After having cried to the point where no more tears would drip out, he left the lab and went to a field where wild flowers were plentiful. There were a few times his creator had brought him here and a few pictures had shown the field in them.

After having picked a multitude of them, he then went to the cemetery his creator had been buried in. He smiled slightly as he stood in front of two graves. Both having the last name 'Kira' on them. One was his creator, the other was the son his creator had lost. The robot left a small bouquet of wild flowers on each grave.

Hiroto, the robot Hiroto, knew his time was running out. He'd finally managed to obtain a kokoro, but his mechanical body just wasn't able to handle it. As his body continued to reject the kokoro he had obtained, Hiroto laid down between the two graves. He owed everything to his creator. For giving him life, for the time they spent together, and for trying to show him how to feel emotions.

Even if he wasn't able to have it for long, Hiroto was glad he finally got a kokoro. With a smile still on his face, he closed his eyes and whispered, "Thank you, Father."


End file.
